


Morning glories

by captainhurricane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-S1, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Softest boyfriends spent the softest morning.





	

The midwinter in St. Petersburg ends up being brutal, leaving anyone with any sort of a heater huddled inside their homes and with each other, looking for warmth wherever they can. In one particular home, the blankets hide intertwined hands and sleepy smiles, dark hair against silver. 

“Five more minutes,” Yuuri mumbles, pleasantly warm and comfortable under the heavy blankets, his soft pyjamas smooth against his skin, his right hand lazily intertwined with that of Victor. Victor, who is currently very much awake, squeezes Yuuri’s hand and smothers his laughter against dark hair. 

“ Моё солнышко, no matter how adorable you are in the mornings, we really must go soon,” Victor murmurs, kisses Yuuri’s messy strands, kisses his forehead, his closed eyelids and laughs again when Yuuri squirms. 

“What’s that mean?” 

“My sun.” Victor’s fingers are warm as they grab Yuuri’s chin and lift it, Victor’s lips are even warmer then they grab Yuuri’s into a smooth, slow kiss. Daylight trickles through their blankets. Yuuri’s eyes finally open and he sighs, wrinkling his nose. 

“But I’m so comfy,” he murmurs, palm stroking Victor’s bare chest, eyes threatening to close again. Yuuri smacks his mouth, the following yawn small. Victor sighs, his smile threatening to widen. 

“Darling, dearest little piggy,” he says, squirms even closer, his hands wandering lower, lower and slipping easily into Yuuri’s loose pyjama-pants. Yuuri twitches immediately, eyes wider, mouth open. Victor takes that opportunity to kiss him, to swallow Yuuri’s groan and to wrap a hand around Yuuri’s sleep-flaccid dick. 

“Oh, oh-” Yuuri swallows visibly. He spreads his palms on Victor’s chest and licks pink, kiss-wet lips. 

“Awake yet?” Victor’s voice is tinted with laughter, his strokes slow and sure. Yuuri shudders. 

“Evil,” he says but a smile breaks out when Victor kisses his nose, murmurs yet another endearment in his native tongue, making it sound like Yuuri is a song, a ray of sunshine, something to be praised. Heat climbs all the way to Yuuri’s ears as he curls a hand around Victor’s waistband as well. 

“Do you... want me to..?” 

“It’s fine,” Victor purrs, shifts a little to change his angle. He keeps pressing kisses to Yuuri’s face. “Only if you want to.” His wrist twists, Yuuri’s hips buckle. His hand is shaking a bit but it doesn’t stop, he doesn’t hesitate as he slips his hands under Victor’s waistband to reach for that halfhard cock. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor sighs and kisses him on the mouth, the slide of his tongue positively obscene. Yuuri finds the angle of his hand uncomfortable but Victor groans against his mouth and suddenly it doesn’t really matter.

Victor keeps whispering soft, loving praises and stroking him harder, firmer. Yuuri keeps making soft sounds, murmuring Victor’s name like a song and a prayer. Both of their hips twitch and flinch and move, their breaths running more and more ragged until both are climaxing, their muscles tightening, their soft, intimate groans swallowed by teeth and lips and tongue.


End file.
